


After the nightmare, comfort

by NoMoreBeer4U



Series: After the nightmare series [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e01 The Serpent's Lair, First Time, Friendship, Frottage, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreBeer4U/pseuds/NoMoreBeer4U
Summary: After another rough mission, Jack and Daniel are in need of comfort.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: After the nightmare series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	After the nightmare, comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They aren’t mine, I just play with them. Non-commercial purposes intended.

Daniel started to feel the signs of shock. He was so cold. The direct blast to his shoulder had blown up half of his upper chest. This time he was going to die for real. Hopefully, he'd last enough to back up his friends so they could complete the mission. Once Earth was saved, nothing else would matter. He'd be dead. Jack'd be dead. When his friend had caressed his cheek showing painfilled eyes, he had known that was the final goodbye. 

There was no hope for any of them. Except there was one for him. There was a sarcophagus on the ship. Who cared? Jack was going to blow up with the other ship. The agony in his soul was bigger than the pain burning his torso. He didn't want to live a life without Jack. No, he had no reason to try to reach the sarcophagus. Not a single one… but… Sha're. He had sworn that he'd save her. She continued to suffer endlessly under the power of the Goa’uld because of him. He owed her. 

Heartbroken, air barely filling the half of his lungs, Daniel started to crawl.

***

Jack was sitting in his truck in front of Daniel's apartment building. Dark clouds threatened rain. An unopened bottle of Jack Daniel's rested in a paper bag on the passenger seat. After they had arrived from the mission that had saved Earth, they'd had a debriefing with General Hammond. After that, an impromptu party had taken place at the SGC commissary. Tomorrow there would be time to write the extensive reports. He had watched Daniel at the party. Although his friend had been smiling most of the time and, oh miracle! He had even seen him eat some jelly and pie, not to mention drink three cups of coffee, he had noticed a trace of fear on his face.

He had barely spoken to his friend after the Spacemonkey “incident” in the gateroom. Too many people greeting him, clapping his shoulder, saluting… he had seen Daniel making excuses and leaving the party. He would have liked to go with him, but at that moment he had been hooked on a chat with Hammond, who couldn’t stop grinning, overjoyed at the success of the mission, or rather, undercover mission. He had stayed for a little while longer until Ferretti had dragged everyone into a Conga. At that moment he’d excused himself and left the mountain. He had driven to Daniel’s apartment, a previous stop to the nearest liquor shop.

And there he was, thinking about what he’d say to Daniel. The last time he had been in a similar situation he had screwed it up big time. Revealing his true feelings to his friend had caused him great distress. There were too many similarities in the situation. Again he had thought Daniel was dead. And again, as at Oannes, he had miraculously reappeared unscathed. It had been too close. Again.

From his apartment, Daniel was watching Jack’s truck parked in front of the building. He had realized it was there a few minutes ago when he had looked out the window to check if it had already started to rain. He was having conflicting thoughts. On the one hand, he wished his friend to turn around and go home, so he could climb on his bed, curl up into a ball under the covers and try to forget the last nightmare. On the other hand, he wanted nothing more than to hold Jack in his arms and make sure he was alive and well.

After some more minutes, and without knowing what to say, Jack made up his mind. He got off the car, entered the building and went towards Daniel’s apartment, climbing the stairs two at a time. He needed to release some adrenalin.

Once in front of the door, he knocked and a few seconds later his friend opened it. That was fast. Had he been waiting for him? Daniel’s long hair was damp and disheveled, obviously due to a recent shower. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a tight navy T-shirt. He looked appealing. Jack gulped but tried to appear casual.

“Hey.”

“Hey. You left early. I thought we could go on with the party for a while.” He showed the whiskey bottle and grinned.

“Jack Daniel’s?” Replied Daniel, raising his eyebrows.

“The had run out of “Jack Spacemonkey’s”. The grin grew wider.

“That wasn’t funny.”

“I couldn’t resist.” The grin widened.

“You know we’ll not hear the end of it, don’t you?” Replied Daniel, rolling his eyes.

He stepped aside and let his friend enter. “Come in, I’ll grab a couple of glasses.”

Jack stepped into the apartment, tossed his leather jacket on a near chair and made himself comfortable on the couch. After a minute Daniel joined him, bringing a couple of glasses with some ice cubes inside. He filled half of the glasses and sat on the couch next to Jack. They drank quietly for some minutes until Jack talked.

“Déjà vu.”

“Déjà vu.” Daniel nodded. “You know, the only thing that dragged me into that sarcophagus was my promise to Sha’re. What I mean is that… now I understand how you felt when I disappeared on Oannes.” Daniel raised his eyes and stared at Jack. “For several hours I thought you were dead. And not just you, Sam and Teal’c too. I…I couldn't breathe… I couldn’t breathe…” his voice trailed off with emotion and his eyes began to moisten. He looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds and blinked, trying to control the tears. 

Jack closed the distance between them and lifted his hand to cup his cheek. Chocolate eyes locked with sapphire ones.

“Daniel, to leave you on that ship was the hardest thing I’ve done in my life. And believe me, I’ve been in really, really hard situations. It was Oannes all over again, except this time it was me who left you behind. I would have gladly blown up with the ship. It was again Carter and Teal’c who kept me going.” He was staring at his friend intensely, angst written all over his face. And then his face started to bright. 

“God, when I saw you in the gateroom… I think I’ve never been more thrilled in my entire life. That almost beat Charlie’s birth, and believe me, I’m talking about a lot of thrill here.” He smiled fondly.

Daniel’s expression was one of anxiety.

“Jack, I need you.” He whispered.

“Hey, hey, I’m here.” Jack moved closer. Two thick tears rolled down Daniel’s face and Jack pulled him into a hug. The younger man buried his face in his neck and he felt the dampness permeating his shirt. They remained wrapped around each other for several moments before Daniel started to pull away slowly. Jack’s brushed his thumbs over the wet cheeks. He looked at his friend with concern. “It’s ok, it’s ok, I’m here, and you’re here, and we’re both ok.”

“No Jack, I mean I NEED you. Now. Tonight.”

“Daniel?”

The younger man got hold of one of the hands that were cupping his face and brushed it across his lips. Jack stared at him, puzzled. Was he reading it well? That morning, months ago, when he confessed his feelings to Daniel he’d almost fucked up everything. He didn’t want to screw it up again. He waited for his friend to continue.

“Jack, we’ve been in the project for almost a year, two years if you count our first mission… I’ve died twice and I’ve been presumed dead twice more.”

Jack winced and exhaled loudly before Daniel continued.

“We’re making new enemies. The situation isn't going to get better anytime soon. Each time we step through that gate, it could be the last one. I need a break, Jack. Just for tonight. Do you remember, my… my first night on Earth, after returning from Abydos… That night you told me sometimes you can forget about Charlie, remember?

Jack nodded sadly.

“Just for tonight, Jack, I need… I need to forget all that shit we are buried in.” His face crumpled.

“It's been months since they took Sha’re. At first, I had a naïve fantasy that we'd find her on the next planet. God, I told Kasuf I’d be back with her in one year top. I’m not so naïve anymore, Jack. Apophis' host has been trapped for thousands of years. It could take us ages to find Sha’re, if ever. I just… I just need a break… Just for tonight, I need to forget I'm Sha're's husband. I need to forget we are in a war and…” His voice trembled and became a whisper.

“Just for tonight, I need us to be just Jack and Daniel. Can we do that?”

Daniel stared at his friend, asking for permission. Jack was speechless, but he managed to nod slightly. The younger man raised a hand to Jack's nape and pulled him closer, without losing eye contact. Jack didn't resist. Daniel saw permission and launched toward the older man's mouth. Both lips opened, giving access, and a tongues dance began. They could taste the whiskey in each other's mouth. The kiss was hard, needy. Their tongues started a frantic dance for control and in a few seconds, they were both hard as a rock. They broke the kiss, both breathing heavily.

“Daniel, are you sure about this?”

His only response was another kiss. Jack could feel the need, almost despair. He played along. They loved each other, of that he was sure. His confession of love months ago left no room for doubt. So if that was what Daniel needed tonight, that’d be what he’d give him. He’d do anything to ease his friend's pain, to comfort him. And what the hell, he also needed to feel that Daniel was alive and well.

Daniel pushed his friend backward and they landed on the couch, he on top. He could feel Jack's hard-on against his own. He deepened the kiss further. God, he loved Jack so much, he needed him so much. After so many months of pain, of close calls… It’s not that he was emotionally weak, on the contrary, but it was difficult to cope sometimes especially when Jack's life was at stake. That sort of Cro-Magnon virus, Jack almost dying of old age thanks to that Cynthia bitch, his friend, seriously injured, trapped in Antarctica with Sam… Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were soldiers, they had more resources to cope with the whole thing. For him, this just was his first battle. No. Stop. Just stop, damn unstoppable mind! He didn't want to go there, not tonight. A choked sob escaped his mouth.

“Daniel, you ok?” asked Jack breaking the kiss, looking concerned.

The reply came in a whisper.

“Shhhh. Bed. Now.” Daniel feared that if he raised his voice, emotions would take control and he'd burst into tears.

They barely made it to the bedroom. Clothes flew out on their way. When they arrived, shirts, undershirts, shoes and socks were gone. Daniel was running his hands up and down Jack's bare back while the older man was cupping his ass. They stopped in front of the bed, kissing hungrily as they searched for each other's flies. They managed to open them at the same time and pants fell to the floor. They both stepped out of them and threw them with their feet to a corner. They tightened the embrace, their mouths still furiously locked, feeling belly against belly and the hard-ons pushing one against the other. After a few moments, they broke the kiss and stared at each other, both men panting. Brown and blue eyes were sparkling with lust, need and love.

“God, Daniel, you're so beautiful.” He launched towards the younger man and started to kiss and nibble along the jaw, behind the ear, along his neck, feeling the carotid artery strong pulse. Daniel moaned in pleasure and bent his head back to give better access. He hadn't felt so alive in months.

Jack pushed forward and both men fell on the bed, with Jack on top. He ran a trail of wet kisses across Daniel's chest. The younger man arched his back and moaned in delight when Jack reached his nipples, which hardened instantaneously.

“Jack… please, God, Jack I need you… need you so much…” 

The older man lowered his hand and brushed it along Daniel’s stomach until he reached his boxers. He sneaked his hand inside and stroke his cock softly. Daniel gasped for a moment and moaned again. Jack started to push the boxers dawn. With the help of his foot, he managed to take them off and tossed them to the floor. 

They locked their hungry lips again and it was Daniel's turn to reach for Jack's boxers. He took them off fiercely and throw them to the nightstand. They repositioned their bodies, this time Jack flat on his back and Daniel on top. He reached the older man's nipples and started to lick and suck. It was Jack’s turn to moan loudly. God, he was on fire. That was way better than he had imagined.

Daniel went back to Jack's mouth and pressed his body against his. Their cocks were rubbing one against the other, trapped between their bellies. Daniel started to thrust back and forward, increasing the pressure. They broke the kiss and stared at each other eyes. Their faces were flushed, lips swollen and red, sweat rivulets were rolling down their bodies. 

Daniel kept thrusting, their cocks hardened even more if it was possible. Jack responded shoving his hips up and down. The movements weren't especially gentle. Both men had a lot of pressure to release. Lost in the pleasure, Jack closed his eyes.

“No, Jack, please… ahhhh…open… God, yessss.. open your eyes… I need to see your eyes… aaaahhhhh…”

Jack obeyed. His eyes were shinning impossibly and Daniel saw so much love in them that he thought he was going to explode. Having agreed to help to comfort him like this, to understand his need, made him love him even more.

“God, Daniel… oh, god…so beautiful… so beautiful…” They were both panting hard.

Without stopping their hips movements, they started a new round of kissing and nibbling. Lips, jaws, ear lobes, necks… everywhere they could reach. After a few moments, Daniel felt his balls tighten and heat spread inside his belly.

“Gonna come… gonna come…God, yesohyesohyesohyes…aaaaaahhhhh….Jaaaaaack!”

Jack squeezed his ass cheeks and he came hard against the older man's stomach. A second later he mirrored him.

“Oh, shit, Danny, ohshitohshitohshit, Danny, god, nnnghhhhh, Dannyyyyyyy!”

He shot over the archaeologist’s belly. Daniel collapsed on him. They were both panting hard. The younger man moved aside and laid next to Jack. He caressed his cheek, his eyes shining with emotion. Both men were unable to express with words the turmoil of emotions they were feeling at the moment.

After some minutes, his breathing finally under control, Daniel got up. 

“Be right back.”. He went to the bathroom and seconds later he came back, washing his belly with a wet towel. He sat on the bed, next to Jack, who tried to grab the towel.

“No, let me, please.”

Daniel started to rub the towel over his friend's belly with gentle movement, removing the rests of cum. The love and gratitude that were radiating from the movements almost brought tears to Jack’s eyes. When he finished, Daniel left the towel on the nightstand and cuddled next to his friend, laying an arm over his stomach. Jack sneaked an arm under Daniel's shoulders and hold him tight. They stared at each other, intensely. The archaeologist’s eyes were wet.

“I… I just…” he inhaled slowly and blinked repeatedly “…thank you for helping me forget for a while." He whispered.

“I love you, Danny.”

“I know.”

They closed their eyes. They weren’t needed at the mountain the next day, so there was no need to set up the alarm clock. After a few minutes, both men were sound asleep.

***

The next day Jack woke up wrapped in 180 pounds of an archaeologist. He stayed just there, watching him sleep. He knew last night had been about the need for comfort. Who knew when he could love and be loved by Daniel that way again, if ever. He wanted the moment to last forever. He was worried about his friend. He feared last night he had been just rushed by a need boost and he'd be feeling guilty when he woke up. Daniel's guilt trips were well known.

He noticed a thin line of blue was staring him back.

“What are you watching?” he smiled.

“You.”

“Am I that interesting? I'm not a tv playing a hockey game.” He teased.

“Nope, but you played a good game last night.”

They were smiling widely, but then Daniel's gaze saddened and a creased appeared in his brow.

“We can't do this anymore, you know it, don’t you?”

“I know…maybe we shouldn't … shouldn't have…”

“Shhhhhhh…” Daniel pressed his index finger to his lips.

“Jack, I don't regret anything we did last night. We were two adult people in need of comfort. I'm not going to start with one of my guilty trips if that's what you are worried about.” 

“You read my mind?”

“What can I say? It's a gift I have.” His hand moved to caress the order man jaw.

“Jack, I want you to know I'm starting to come to terms with my guilt. I'm starting to think that what happened to Share wasn't entirely my fault after all. Surely Ra's death spread quickly all over the galaxy. Even with the gate buried, Apophis would have come by ship, eventually. Share's destiny might have been the same.”

“With the difference that we wouldn't have been there and you might be dead or enslaved by now.”

“Yeah, that too.” He sighed. “So… what now?”

“Well, first of all… this.“ He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Daniel's lips. You wanted to forget, this is to help me to remember. Secondly, shower. Thirdly, it's said that yesterday, a group of four brave heroes, saved Earth from total annihilation, so I am thinking that we could go out and enjoy some of the pleasures of said planet, you know, have some fun. Maybe we could go skating or something.”

“Jack, I don't know how to skate.”

Jack's eyebrows reached his hairline. “Now you are kidding, right?”

“Na-hah. I spent my early years mainly in Egypt, remember? There aren’t many skate rings there, it’s too hot. And my foster parents didn't think skating would intetest a kid whose nose was permanently stuck to a book, so…”

“Well Dr. Jackson, then you are lucky, cause as you well know, I grew in Minnesota, which made the terrific skater that I'm today.” He winked. “So, shower, breakfast and skating. Sounds good?”

“Sounds good Jack. Sounds really good.”

The end, for now


End file.
